mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rank 0 Walkthrough
Just curious, but why's this got the Rewrite template on it? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:06, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :. . . Why did my walkthrough just get replaced with a simpler one? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 21:14, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe they thought it wasn't wikified enough. ;) This is a walkthrough, guys, you don't need to obey the Wikipedia rules so much! 21:19, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, plus as you said, it's a walkthrough... Shouldn't it have as much info as possible? =P Something also tells me this has to do with the rewrite template going on it earlier this month... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 21:23, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::If you have a look at the history, apparently someone wrote a "simplified walkthrough" and a "very simplified walkthrough" to accompany yours. In response to "Shouldn't it have as much info as possible?", I slightly disagree with you here. No offense, but how-to instructions should be clean, simple, descriptive, and concise—I guess they thought that yours was too verbose. 21:27, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I have a feeling those got their titles changed. :::::And does this have any info on the Beta stuff, or the modules that are optional you can get in this rank, like the Mag modules? This is to get everything, in as descriptive stuff as possible, with very few other things, but if you've ever seen video game walkthroughs, most are even bigger than mine was ;) Very few are just numbers and what you do to get to the next step. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 21:32, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't want to start another fight...but if it's removed, it's removed. Apparently the folks are happy with this new simplified walkthrough, and we should probably leave it be. Your edit summary for your second message was "Just curious...", and I assume that's just a way of saying that you're just interested in finding out why it was removed. In my opinion, this conversation is pretty futile. ;) 21:37, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Semi-new "absolute beginner" walkthrough Out of my curiosity, does anyone like the walkthrough with all the definitions and explanations? The idea was to break the pattern that all the high-ranked users wrote with (befriend this person, build this, you're done.) 20:15, October 25, 2009 (UTC) yep 20:18, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I don't want to see all the other walkthroughs converted to this style but as an introductory walkthrough it is great. 23:33, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I like it like this. We could however do the Rank 1 Walkthrough in the same format, as Rank 0 is very easy to get through; I remember completing it but still wasn't sure about everything (the My LEGO TV Tutorial was glitched for me, Echo wouldn't move onto the next Tutorial when I had finished his instructions; it wasn't until later I found all the tutorials on the Help page.) By Rank 2, users should know what they're doing though. Anyone else up for rewriting the Rank 1 Walkthrough? :: 23:43, October 25, 2009 (UTC)